As the information era comes, data to be stored increases exponentially. Elimination of redundancy is utilized more and more widely to reduce storage overhead and improve storage efficiency. The elimination of redundancy means that new redundancy data would not be inserted if the data has already been stored in a storage device.
At present, typically, a hash table is managed in a memory to enable quick determination of whether the data is redundant, thereby avoiding a repeated write of the data. However, when the capacity of a rear-end storage is very large, the scale of the hash table is limited by the capacity of the memory. Therefore, how to effectively manage the hash table becomes a focus of concerns.